You Can't Help Who You Fall In Love With
by klainebowpower
Summary: Paige Lenx never cared about guys. They were an accessory to her: something to wear so girls could envy her. Little did she know she was about to fall in love for real, this time with a 'poor' shop assistant. Powen Multi-Chapter.
1. That Blue Dress

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aaaaand hi! It's Sushi again, with my first Multi Chapter FanFiction! Yaaaaaaay!**

**Well, this is obviously Powen, it might include some Emily/Ben, Sam/Nick, Zoe/Howard, Kimi/Kevin and/or Taylor/Brendan.**

**Enjoy and please read my Auslly One-shots!**

**-Sushi❤**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters– except for Dean and the employee.**

* * *

Paige Lenx stared at the window. She looked at the tall buildings– most of them owned by her mother's company or her friends' parents' companies. She was a rich girl: she had a mansion, tons of guys drooling for her and any clothes a girl would wish for. The only thing she needed, really often, were dates. Dates to the Prom.

But Paige did not care about love. She said, 'Love's a lie'. She used handsome, attractive boys as an accessory to make girls envy her, and boys envy whoever was her date. Truth is, her favourite part of the Prom was her dress.

Paige checked her watch. It was half past twelve, and she was on her limo with her friends –Prissy, Caroline and Madisenn– with Caroline's brother, Dean, driving them to the mall, slowly. Because Paige had told him to pay for her limo if he ruined it, and Dean didn't have the money. Even though his family was rich, he was 22 and claimed 'he could take care of himself and earn money by himself'. So far, he was doing a great job, but not great enough to pay Paige's limo.

"Dean," Paige said. "Could you go faster?"

"Sorry, Paige– but I'm _so_ not paying your limo."

"If you take more than half an hour, you're paying even more."

Dean immediately sped up and Paige grinned triumphantly. Caroline stared at her in disbelief.

"The power of money," Paige explained.

"Uh-huh," was Caroline's reply.

Minutes later, they arrived at the mall. Paige stepped off her limo and handed Dean a $100 bill, flashing him a smile. She walked to the big building, and when she opened the door, everyone smiled at her. She was practically V.I.P at malls– she spent tons and tons of money, and she went to places like that really often. Everyone kept staring at Paige, Prissy, Madisenn and Caroline. Paige smiled at her friends.

"Where shall we go?" Madisenn asked Paige.

"I dunno. Let's try Fancy Gowns." Caroline asked.

The four girls entered Fancy Gowns and hated every single dress. A brunette employee greeted them with a fake smile. The girls shot her a fake smile too. Paige looked at the dresses, with an expression in her face that clearly said, 'Disgusting'. She glanced at Prissy, who was complaining to Madisenn abiut the dresses. Paige looked at Caroline, who seemed to not know other word than 'Ew'.

"Let's go," Paige told the four girls.

"Glad to do so!" Prissy said.

"Are you leaving?" The employee asked Paige.

"Yes. See you." She said politely.

'Never,' Paige muttered to herself.

They stepped out of the store. Caroline looked at Paige.

"Where are we going now? I think—"

Caroline was interrupted by Paige glaring at her.

"You decide," she added quickly.

"Becky's Wardrobe. That store _does_ have some nice dresses."

When the girls entered Becky's Wardrobe, they immediately fell in love with everything. Prissy went after a black sequined dress, Madisenn after a red short one and Caroline grabbed a purple strapless dress. Paige walked up to the three girls, with a hot pink minidress, a turquoise long one and a sapphire blue short one.

"Help me," she whispered.

"Pink one," Madisenn said.

"Agreed!" Caroline added.

"Erm... The turquoise one looks much better," Prissy lied, trying to get a better dress than Paige.

"I would go for the blue one," a male voice said from behind Paige. She turned around to see an attractive, tall guy standing behind her, smiling. "It goes with your eyes."

"He's got a point there," Caroline whispered.

"And who are you?" Paige asked ignoring Caroline, raising a perfecly arched eyebrow.

"Owen. Owen Harris. I work here, and my job is to make you choose the prettiest and most expensive dress. Who are _you_?"

"Paige Lenx, millionaire beauty queen."

"So I guess it wouldn't be a problem to buy this Limited Edition blue dress."

"No, specially because it 'goes with my eyes'."

"Good."

Owen smiled at Paige. For a moment, Paige got lost in his deep, brown eyes but flashed back to reality seconds later. She blinked twice and handed him her credit card.

"I'm taking these," Paige said, gesturing to hers and the girls' dresses.

"Damn, it costs like thirty thousand dollars. You're _that_ rich?"

"Yeah."

Owen handed her bags with the dresses and looked at Paige. She smiled at him.

"You know, my sister's coming tomorrow," she lied, teasing him. "What will you give her to match her eyes?"

"Don't be surprised if she takes something that goes with her hair," Owen replied, winking at Paige.

Paige laughed and walked away. When she was by the door, and her friends were outside, she smiled at Owen, looking at him one last time.

"See you!" She said smiling.

Only this time she really meant it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If I get over 100 viewers, I'm making next chapter! (:**

**-Sushi❤**


	2. Boiling Coffee

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I got 7 viewers, but well, I'm posting anyways. What? I like writing.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I.**

**Do.**

**Not.**

**Own.**

**Fucking.**

**Surviving.**

**High.**

**School.**

**Or.**

**Powen.**

**I feel much better...**

**Damn, am I the only one who hates disclaimers? :S**

* * *

Paige. Wake up.

-Fuck,- Paige whispered to herself. It was the tenth time in a few days she's been sleeping– when she probably should've been doing homework or some crap like that. Truth was, she'd been getting no sleep during those days. And the reason, were two words.

Fuckin'. Homework.

She drank some coffee, but five minutes later, she was sleeing again.

-Madissenn,- she mumbled, not able to open her eyes. -Help me.

-Are you sure?- Madisenn answered.

-Definitely.

Madisenn grabbed the cup of hot coffee and threw it on Paige's head.

-Madisenn!- Paige screamed, now fully awake. -I meant cold water. Not boiling coffee.

-It's not that hot...- Madisenn said.

-You want to try it?- Paige asked, holdng another cup of coffee.-Fine by me.

-No no no no no!

Madisenn grabbed the cup at just the right moment, and saved herself from Paige splashing her.

-Ha.

But Paige threw the coffee at her too, and Madisenn screamed.

-Hey, be glad I'm not Astrid,-Paige said.- At least I won't throw you the cup too.

-I guess you're right,- Madisenn agreed.

-Well, thanks to you, I have to take another shower. I'm a clean girl, but two showers in two hours? Thank you Madisenn.

-Same to you Paige.

Paige and Madisenn both took a shower and finished their homework. Madisenn lay on the coush while Paige grabbed her keys. Madisenn frowned.

-Are you leaving? I'm so exhausted, I can't move a finger. You actually have the energy to go outside? Plus, I bet it's so hot.

-If you're so exhausted, then don't move your lips,- Paige said.-I'm going outside, I need some air. Which I won't get by sitting here while watching you fangirl over a dramatic love movie.

Madisenn blushed. She always loved romantic movies, being a hopeless romantic herself, and it sometimes made her tear up a little. A little too much. She was always using over fifty handierchiefs, and never missed a "They were so perfect for each other!"

-Hey! They're pretty sad...- Madisenn argued, defending her love for romantic dramas.

-Whatever. I'm going outside. You sure aren't joining me?

-Sure. I'll stay here, crying...

Paige grabbed her designer bag, stuffed her wallet there and walked away. She smiled when she saw the sun and felt the cold breeze: It was a nice summer day, not too hot or too cold. Her eyes were looking ahead of her; but she wasn't looking. She wasn't paying attention, she was just daydreaming. Of course, her body automatically walked when no cars were passing by and stopped when they were. She always felt much better in days like those, where she was awake and dreaming at the same time. Her body was awake, but her mind was definitely dreaming. But she was immediately woken up when she tripped and fell on top of a person.

-Sorry...- That person started to say. It was a male voice, so it was a guy.

-No, I'm sorry, I... Oh my God.

Their eyes met and Paige stared at him, stunned.

-You're... You're...- He started to say.

-Owen?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You liked that last chapter? Hope you did, seven viewers... **

**Gawd, why is Powen so... Unpopular?**

**Unfortunately... :'(**


	3. Another Stranger

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay, I got a Twitter! Follow me, I'm sushiifanatic. **

**Special thanks to for the support! She's one of the most awesomest members in FanFiction.**

**Also thanks to Reader (my fourth reviewer) for the review and support!**

**-Sushi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Surviving High School or any of the characters– except for Dean and the brunette employee.**

_Recap..._

_-No, I'm sorry, I... Oh my God._

_Their eyes met, and Paige stared at him, stunned._

_-You're... You're...- He started to say._

_-Owen?_

* * *

-Yeah, it's uh me...

Paige didn't understand why she was so surprised to see him. It was another stranger walking in the street: the only weird thing was that she had seen him just the day before. Realizing she was still on top of him, she stood up, slightly blushing. But why was she blushing? Paige never blushed– ever.

-This day couldn't get any weirder,- he muttered.

-A customer with purple eyes? And no dress that matches?

She smirked at him and he frowned.

-It's my job, you know. I actually work while you sit on a throne and order people.- he said.

-At least I don't do poor people's job.- she added.

-But you get to see hot girls in your throne?- he said with a smile.

Paige couldn't help but feel a twinge of... Jealousy. Which she would never admit to have felt, because Paige Lenx was never –never– jealous of anything but material stuff.

-Nope. I get to see hot _guys_ who throw rocks at my window. While your girls come for dresses, don't they?- Paige said, smirking again.

-Oh, I don't know, maybe one, two, three, twenty a day go for the hot employee.

-Man, they're crazy if they like that nerd I saw working.

-Uh, you mean Erik?

-Is he the nerd with glasses?

-Yup.

-Well, weird they would come for Erik.

-Who said they were coming for _him_?

-Me, because they wouldn't go for a poor boy like _you_.

Owen smiled at her. She just smirked, since Paige Lenx did not smile either: she smirked or fake-smiled. Other people would be hurt after everything they said to each other, but they were certainly not other people.

-Well, see you around. And next time watch where you go.-Paige said.

-Same for you.- Owen replied.

Owen smiled at her, and then, Prissy walked up to her.

-Hi Paige,- Prissy said.

-Uh, I better get going...- Owen said, walking away.

When Owen was gone, Prissy frowned.

-Who was him?- She asked, clearly not remembering him from the previous day.

-No one,- Paige said quickly.- Just another stranger.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile more than Kimi watching Paige and Owen make out! **


	4. Stuck With Prissy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the episode being short guys, but I will update soon, promise! Thanks to all of my reviewers guys, your reviews mean a lot to me! :')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Surviving High School, Chanel or Prada.**

* * *

Prissy and Paige chatted for a while– Paige always loved chatting with her friend, but a bit of her just wanted to stay with Owen. She didn't know why, since he was just a poor shop assistant. But there she was, stuck with Prissy, she was thinking. Her eyes went wide in disbelief. STUCKwith _her best friend?! _She couldn't believe she had just said that. Paige never –ever– preferred to be with a guy than her girl friends. But she had just thought that. Going back to reality (instead of wondering about Owen) she looked at Prissy, and she was looking at her surprised.

-Weren't you paying attenion?- Prissy asked.

-Uh? Oh yeah... The, uh, Chanel necklace?- Paige asked.

-Wrong. The Chanel _bracelet. _What were you thinking?

-Just my, uh, erm, Prada bag. I'm buying it soon– it's _so _cute.

-Well, I won't blame you then.- Prissy said, smiling, and Paige smirked to herself knowing Prissy believed the lie. If she ever knew Paige was thinking about Owen, Prissy would abandon her, along with Caroline and Madisenn.

-Good.

Prissy's phone buzzed and Prissy saw the caller ID. She blushed a light pink and glanced at Paige.

-Gotta go...- She said.

-Bye then,- Paige answered, secretly happy. What she stll didn't get.

_Come on, Paige, _she told herself. _He's a poor shop assistant. He isn't even worth your time. He just isn't._ Convinced, she kept walking, daydreaming like before, but this time making sure she wouldn't fall on top of anyone else. But this time, someone ran into her.

-Oh no, I'm so sorry!- A sweet, girly voice said.

Paige looked up; she didn't have time to look at her before the girl had run into her. And apparently, the girl didn't either.

-Ohmygosh! Paige?- The girl asked.

-Crap.

* * *

**Who do you think the girl is? Find out in the next chapter!**

**(it's kinda obvious though XD)**


	5. Lies

**AUTHOR´S NOTE: Hey guys! I´m so, so, so, SO sorry for not updating! I got grounded (untill Thursday or so), but I managed to finish the document today anyways :) Well, thanks to all of my reviewers for the support! And for Mysterious Reader- You were right about the girl! Now, I feel Paige is running into someone every five minutes, but well, I didn´t have any other way to include Owen and the girl in this same chapter. Love you guys! :)**

**-Sushi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Surviving High School!**

_Recap:_

_-Oh no, I'm so sorry!- A sweet, girly voice said._

_Paige looked up, because she didn't have time to look at her before the girl ran into her. And apparently, the girl didn't either. _

_-Ohmygosh! Paige?- The girl asked._

_-Crap._

* * *

-Wow, it's you again? Don't you remember me?- The girl asked grinning widely.

-Sure, Zoe. I remember you...- Paige answered, with a fake smile.

_I remember wanting to kill you every single time you were more popular than me back in Monarch Prep._

-I've missed you!- Zoe added, with the same sugary-sweet smile she had.

-Oh, me too...- Paige lied. She was lying through her teeth, but Zoe was just too clueless at the moment to notice.

-So how are you? How's Monarch Prep?

-Fine. I'm the Queen Bee, like I always deserved.- Paige answered on an angry tone.

Zoe looked at the floor.

-You still remember that?- Zoe asked, feeling guilty.

-How could I forget that? I was humillated in front of everyone. You just has everything– and I only has nothing.

-Paige, I... I'm sorry, I never realizad you felt that way... I wouldn't even had ran for Social Chair if I knew. I'm so sorry.

For once, Zoe's sweet smile disappeared, and she looked at Paige. As mad as Paige was, she knew Zoe was telling the truth. And she just had to forgive that.

-Fine, I.. I forgive you...- Paige said.

-Thank you.- Zoe answered, this time with a warm, sweet smile.-Can we be friends?

Paige thought about it. Zoe had tons of money, what meant not feeling embarrassed to have her as a friend. Plus, she had a good rep with many people... So why not? Just as long as she didn´t make a huge deal out of it, being 'friends' with Zoe was all right for Paige.

-Sure, why not?- Paige said, with her fake grin. It´s not like anyone actually noticed about that.

-I´m so glad you forgive me!- Zoe cheered.

-Yeah, yeah. So how have you been?- Paige asked, not actually caring whether Zoe was fine or wanted to kill herself.

-Wonderful! I´m dating this guy Howard, he´s such a good boyfriend!- Zoe gushed.

_I´m listening..._ Paige said to herself. If anyone could steal Zoe´s boyfriend, it was definitely her.

-He´s hot...- Zoe said.

_Still listening..._

-And he´s so sweet, and always there for me! Others can say he´s sappy, but I just consider him sweet.

_Ugh._

-So, uh, congrats with dating Howard!

-Thanks! What about you?

_Shit._

-Nothing,- Paige said, trying to avoid eye contact with Zoe. Because she _knew__, _that avoiding to look at her after she asked _that_ stopped her from blushing. But she honestly didn´t know why. And it wasn´t because she didn´t want Miss Unicorns and Rainbows find out Paige used guys only. It was because of something else, that she couldn´t figure out. She just couldn´t. -I, uh, haven´t found a boyfriend. _Yet._

-Okay...- Zoe said, with a grin that basically shouted, I KNOW YOU´RE LYING.

-Ugh. Why do you have to be like that?

-It´s easy, Paige. Avoiding eye contact? Check. Adding 'uh's? Check. Saying 'yet' like _that_? Check. Now just tell me who´s it.

-Uh, no one...- Paige said, using all the steps Zoe had just said.

-Paige. You can trust me.

And she finally broke down and told her.

-It´s just... I feel weird, you know? As if I actually had a tiny crush on someone... But right now? I´m so confused I don´t even know who it is.

-Okay... Just remember, I´ll always be there when you want to talk about it. Okay?

-F-fine.

Suddenly, Zoe´s phone buzzed.

-I have to go... On a date with Howard. Bye Paige!

-Bye...


	6. Need To Talk

**AUTHOR´S NOTE: Hey guys! So this is making up for when I did not update and left you with a short chapter. So now´s the new one! Hope you enjoy it, and thanks to everyone for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Surviving High School or Prada. I do own Becky´s Wardrobe though (unless there ****_is _****a store called like that somewhere...)**

* * *

After her run-ins with Zoe, Owen and Prissy, Paige decided it was _too _much for a single morning and checked her watch. It was around half past one and she was hungry. She walked to the nearest fancy restaurant and sat next to a window. She ordered a caesar salad and waited for the waiter to give it to her. But he delayed a lot. Paige sighed and looked at the window, admiring the view. She could see the river and some wealthy buildings- again, from Paige´s family. Mostly. She kept looking, this time at the people. She saw some couples: mostly cheesy couples who were nearly fifteen. This made her feel strange, almost like _jealous._ But how come? How could she feel like that? She was Paige Lenx. She wasn´t any other sappy person like Zoe or Howard. No, she was a rich spoiled brat, even Paige herself admitted that. She had quite a reputation for being like that. But she would never admit in her entire life she was feeling sort of jealous of those people. She just couldn´t. She couldn´t feel love, ever since _the incident_.

She 'woke up' from her 'daydreaming' when the waited gave her the caesar salad. She ate it, paid and got out of the restaurant. She went to the mall afterwards, to buy some clothes. She needed that Prada purse. _Soon. _She was watching the stores, untill she saw something. Or, well, someone. And that someone was none other than Owen Harris. She entered Becky´s Wardrobe and started watching the dresses, wondering which one should she buy. Or, pretending to do that while hoping she didn´t look like a stalker instead of just wanting to come by. She didn´t know why, but she just had the urge to talk to Owen... She _needed _to. Hard to admit for Paige Lenx, but she needed to.

-Hey,- Owen said to Paige, smiling. -What´s up with seeing each other every some hours?

Paige looked at him, faking a surprised expression.

-Oh, you were here? Hi, I just came to buy some dresses.

-Didn´t you buy yesterday?- He said frowning, confused.

-Please. A girl needs to stay stylish. I could go shopping every single day- wait, I already do.

-Oh, I see.

Paige smiled and picked her dress. She picked a particularly short black sequined one: not like Prissy´s, definitely more beautiful and oh, exposing. She decided to try it on, and it fitted _perfectly._ Paige got out and asked Owen for his opinion. Paige was not the kind of girl to ask, of course, but she just wanted him to admit he was hopeless, and he would _never _see a girl as hot as her. And it was so much better to sit on a throne.

-Looks good?- Paige asked.

She caught Owen staring at her, a little too much, what made her smirk. Mentally, of course, because that would ruin the whole act.

-Yeah, think so. Looks great.

-_Great._- Paige teased, this time smirking.

-Hey, you asked.

-So looks great?

-Yeah... The prize is awesome too.

-Oh my God, seven thousand dollars? More than awesome, it´s so damn cheap.

-Well, buy it then. Bet your boyfriend will love it.

-The thing is... I´m single.

-Didn´t hot guys throw rocks at your window?

-Yeah... But never said I was actually interested in them.

-Okay...

Paige paid, grabbed her dress and walked away.

-Bye!- She said at Owen, who was still staring at her.

-B-bye...

Paige got out, but feeling rather confused and sad than confident. She had actually _enjoyed _acting all flirty around Owen. She couldn´t figure out why. She just couldn´t. But she did.

She got out of the mall just when it started to rain. She cursed as her eyes went wet. But it wasn´t rain. She stood under a roof and grabbed her phone. She just had to do it. She needed someone to talk to. She dialed a number and started speaking as a voice said, 'Paige?'

-Zoe? We need to talk... Now.


	7. Another View To It

**AUTHOR´S NOTE: So I´m updating soon lately. I´m not going to rush things though, I´m struggling not to, but I just can´t help it :S So this is Lies and Need To Talk from Owen´s point of view, or well, no point of view but Owen-centric. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Surviving High School.**

* * *

Owen walked away after running into Paige. He was feeling _weird _about her lately- he was slightly attacted to her. Paige sure liked teasing him, but Owen loved it. He couldn´t explain it, but he was feeling strange. He checked his watch and decided to go somewhere to eat. He went for a fancy restaurant that was close. He wouldn´t have the money, but after Paige buying the dresses he had. He ordered chicken with salad and looked at the window. He glanced around, and was pretty sure he´d seen Paige, but he didn´t believe that. He waited for the waiter to come, and when he arrived, he ate the chicken and salad, paid and walked away. He went to the mall and entered Becky´s Wardrobe.

-Hey, friend!- Erik said happily.

-Hi Erik...- Owen said kind of startled. Erik was supposed to be on his break.

-I came here to say hi to you, ol' friend!- Erik answered, sort of reading Owen´s expression.

-Oh, good.

-I have to leave anyways... Goodbye!

-Bye, Erik.

Owen waited for people to arrive, and minutes later, Paige entered. They talked, and she picked a particularly short -God, did Owen notice that- black sequined dress. Paige walked out of the dressing room and Owen couldn´t help but stare at her. _She looks so hot... _Owen thought to himself. They talked, and Owen let the word 'great' slip out of his mouth, when he should´ve said good. In a moment, Owen couldn´t help but wondering if she was single. Well, Paige was a hot girl in a minidress, how could he not wonder that?

-I´m sure your boyfriend will like it,- he blurted out. _Just as much as I do._

Then, Owen just heard 'I'm single' and he couldn´t help smiling. He liked her. He definitely liked her.

And no matter how many hot girls entered the store, he wouldn´t like anyone else than Paige Lenx.


	8. Anything For A Friend

**AUTHOR´S NOTE: So last chapter was Owen-centric about Lies and Need To Talk. It was short, but that was all you needed to know. Anyways, here´s you new chapter, that happens right after Need To Talk. That´s right- Back to Paige. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SHS. And never will. (Unfortunately)**

_Recap:_

_She stood under a roof and grabbed her phone. She just had to do it. She needed someone to talk to. She dialed a number and started speaking as a voice said 'Paige?'_

_-Zoe? We need to talk... Now._

* * *

-Paige? What´s going on?- Zoe asked, confused.

-I-I need that talk. I´m confused. I..

-Paige, I get you. Come to my house and we´ll talk. I bet you´ll be more comfortable. Where are you now?

-I´m next to the Centerscore Mall...

-Good, my house´s on that same block. Look for a tall flat and go to floor 9. That´s my house. I would go, but... I have some trouble.

-Okay...

Paige hung up and quickly found Zoe´s house. She entered and went to floor 9, then knocked the door. Zoe opened it quickly and waved at Paige.

-Stay comfortable,- Zoe said smiling. -Feel like this is your second home.

Paige sat on the couch.

-Thanks, Zoe...

-No problem. Anything for a friend.

Paige started to feel guilty. So Zoe was a real friend. That kind of cheesy friend. She wouldn´t want to become that too, didn´t she? She ignored that thought and Zoe sat next to her.

-Tell me anything you want to tell me.

Paige broke down and told her.

-I... I´ve been feeling strange lately. It has happened ever since yesterday...

-Wait there,- Zoe interrupted. -What happened yesterday?

-I went to the mall with my friends and I saw this guy...

-Uh-huh...

-..And that´s what happened. He´s a poor shop assistant.. But he´s drop-dead gorgeous.

_Shit Paige, did you have to point that out?_

-So I´ve been feeling strange... I´ve been BLUSHING, feeling JEALOUS of other couples and acted all flirty today just to tease him... and I actually ENJOYED it.

-Paige.. Oh Paige, I know what you´re feeling.

-You-you do?- Paige asked, with hope.

-Yep. And believe me, this is not a weird friendship.

-What is it?

Zoe sighed.

-Ah, Paige, I never thought this day will come...

-What is it?

-...it´s so wonderful...

-Stop stalling Zoe!

-Okay. Promise you won´t freak out?

-Promise.

_Uh-oh._

-Well, turns out Paige Lenx does not care just about material things.

_Oh no._

-You´re...

_Don´t say it._

-...in love with him.


	9. Real Smiles

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, this chapter is really short, but hey, you can't colain anyways! I mean, who gives you four chapter in less than 12 hours? That's right, me. I have nothing better to do...**

**...I think...**

**:S**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Survving High School. Got it?**

_Recap:_

_-Well, turns out Paige Lenx does not care only about material things._

_Oh no._

_-You're..._

_Don't say it._

_-...in love with him._

* * *

-I'm what now?- Paige asked.

-It's so obvious you have a crush on him! Eep, I've got a name for you two! P... What was his name?

-Owen,- Paige said.- And don't even try doing it.

-Too late! Yay, you two are Powen!

_Oh man._

-Well, Zoe, what am I supposed to do with that?

-Oh... Um... I dunno. Being myself, I would tell him...

-No.

-...but being Paige Lenx I would hide it instead.

-Brilliant. Well, thanks for the help Zoe. You're... My real friend,- She said flashing her a _real_ grateful smile.

-Aww, thank you! Coming from you, that means a lot,- Zoe teased.

Paige smiled and walked away. She waved to Zoe as she was leaving, still wearing her real smile. But, it wasn't the first ever real smile– she'd shared some of those with Owen too.

When Paige had left, Howard jumped out of the closet. He had red lipstick on his neck, Zoe's red lipstick. He smiled at his girlfriend

-Where were we?- He asked. Zoe laughed and kissed him.

* * *

Hours later, Paige was walking on the street. It was six 'o clock and still raining. But no matter how much it rained, she needed to get to her house. _Soon. _She was soaking wet and really cold, but what really mattered? She was confused. She was afraid. Paige never felt love before. She didn't know the feeling. She had heard girls talk about their crushes, how hot they are, how funny they can get, how cute they are when they sleep. How they struggled to hide it because of their crush's girlfriend, how they managed to keep their mouth shut anyways. She didn't want to become one of those girls who had cheesy crushes. She didn't. She wanted her perfect life back, when she lived happily ever after thinking love was just a lie. She was shocked at the thought of how her life changed completely in two days. But truth was, love was not a lie. No matter how hard she struggled to keep that thought away, she was probably wrong all along.

And maybe she _was _crushing on Owen Harris.


	10. A Day In My Life

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I'm updating a little to often, don't you think? Well, I like writing.**

**So thanks a lot to my friend April for giving me some advice. Thanks to her, I've got some episodes coming!**

**'The Revenge Of The Blonde...' **

**MWAHAHAHAHA...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Surviving High Schopl, and never will. But the awesome SHS creators do! And guess what! They're AWESOME!**

* * *

The next days, Paige couldn't help but go by Becky's Wardrobe tons of times, hanging out with Owen and making him rich (unintentionally, she just needed an excuse for seeing him). Then, one day, everything went different.

Paige was just coming back from Zoe's house. She was going to see Owen, like usual. When she entered Becky's Wardrobe, Owen was waiting for her.

-Come here a little too often, huh?- Owen teased. Paige blushed, looking away, so Owen wouldn't notice.

-What can I say? I _need_ to come here.- Paige said. She might as well have added 'Duh'.

-Oh, why? Because of me?- Owen asked smirking.

-Yeah, sure. Definitely.- Paige answered ironically.

-Hey, I'm hot.

-Well, you're better than Erik, that I can say.

-That's actually the niciest thing you've ever said.

-Well, who said you were better than other guys?

-Hot girls.

-Uh-huh. Tell you what, my life is so much better. I've given you enough money, why don't you quit?!

-Because I'm saving up and I like this.

-Oh word. I bet if you spent a day in my life, you'd regret saying that.

-Right back at you.

Owen smirked.

-Hey, what if we actually did that?- Owen asked after some seconds.

-Kidding?- Paige asked startled.

-No, actually... We could. First day—

-I take the last one,- Paige interrupted.

-—Fine. I take the first one. When is this going to be?

-Tomorrow. Right now, plan your day with Paige Lenx, 'cause it ain't gonna be easy.


	11. Another Psych Project, Part One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I'm sorry for not updating, but this chapter's _really _long. TWO THOUSAND WORDS! I delayed a lot working on it.**

**Love all of you guys! And please review, if you want more!**

****This chapter is based on Psych Project, Part One.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Surviving High School, Starbucks or its Caramel Frappuccino. I own Courtney though.**

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Zoe's phone was ringing loudly. Zoe groaned and grabbed it.

-Hello?- She asked, her voice low.

-Zoe? It's Paige. I'm doing a sort-of psychology project with Owen, but made by ourselves. I'm spending a day in his life and he's spending a day in mine. What. Shall. I. Do?

-Well, first step, appearance. Look casual: Skinny jeans with some stylish top. Wear high heels, to give it that Paige-ey touch. Wear a ponytail.. Bet it looks good. Second step, attitide. Owen's a nice guy, I can tell. Be you, be Paige Lenx– but DO NOT annoy him too much. Third step, take what you can get. If he takes you to a "poor" restaurant, accept it. It's his life after all.

-Thank you, Zoe! Gotta go!

-Bye, and Paige?

-Yeah?

-Good luck on your date.

-Not. A. Date.

Paige hung up and Zoe smirked. Next to her, Howard frowned at her.

-That was what you did at our first date.

-Exactly,- Zoe said, still smirking.

-Hey!

Howard grabbed a pillow and started hitting her with it. Zoe did the same, laughing.

-Man, since when have we become Kay and Kel?

-It's cute!

-Not.

Zoe laughed and kissed Howard.

-At least you are still Howard. The Howard I fell in love with.

-We're cheesy...

-...yeah, but who cares?

-Right.

Zoe kissed Howard again and smiled at him.

-I'm hungry, you wanna have breakfast?- Howard asked.

-Sure!

They went to the kitchen to make breakfast... And make out a while more.

* * *

At the same time, a worried Paige Lenx was trying to pick her clothes.

_Casual. That's what Zoe said._

After some minutes, she made up her mind and chose an outfit just like Zoe had suggested, and tied her hair in a high ponytail leaving her sort of fringe down. She looked pretty, she had to admit that. Maybe Zoe was right after all. Paige was about to mentally slap herself for that thought, but she didn't. She had changed in the last few weeks. Paige was no longer her old self– she had changed for the better. She smiled at that thought. Paige looked in the mirror and stared at herself. She looked at her –or Zoe's– choice of clothes and thought Paige's best accesory was her smile– her _real _smile.

* * *

Hours later, Owen was knocking on Paige's door. Paige opened it immediately and first saw Owen's expression.

-You look... Different,- he said shocked.

-Surprise.- Paige said ironically.

-Just... Wow.

Paige raised her eyebrows for a second and Owen shrugged.

-What? I admire your.. Choice of clothes.

-Yeah, right.- Paige said sarcastically, smirking.

Owen smiled at her and Paige returned it.

-So I've known you for weeks... But I only know you work at a really_ cheap _and nice store. Where are you taking me? _Choose carefully._

-Guess. Starts with an "M", ends with "cDonald's".

-Is that the place with the burgers?

-Oh man.

Paige glared at Owen.

-Well, are you opening the car or not?

-Hold on, Miss Impatient. I'll open.

Owen opened the car and sat on the drver's seat. Paige sat next to him. The car ride went really well— they both joked and teased each other during all the ride. When they arrived, Paige and Owen entered McDonald's. Paige's eyes toured McDonald's with a worried expression.

-This doesn't really look promising...- Paige told Owen, worried.

-Trust me, you won't regret it.- Owen replied, smiling.

-Hopefully.

Owen raised his eyebrows at Paige.

-You _won't_. Anyways, why don't you pick what you want to eat now?- Owen asked.

-'Cause I can't find anything other than burgers.- Paige answered, glaring at him.

-Well, you've got nuggets,- Owen pointed out-. I'll help you choose, anyway.

They looked carefully at all the options.

-Well, you could order a Big Mac, a Quarter Pounder with Cheese, a McChicken, a McDouble or some nuggets. Your choice.

-Dunno.. They all sound awful.

-I'll choose for you. You go find a seat.

Paige glanced around and after some minutes, she decided for a table next to a big window. She sat down, and minutes later Owen arrived with the food.

-What am I eating?- Paige asked.

-Bought you a Big Mac.- Owen answered, smirking.

_Holy shit._

-What.- Paige said, glaring at Owen.

-Just try it.

Paige glared at Owen again and opened her burger. She stared at it for a moment and opened her mouth wide. She tried to bite the burger, but it was too big. She tried pressing it so it could be smaller, but it caused her left fingers to be covered in special sauce. Owen started laughing, and Paige glared at him.

-Why the hell did you buy this one?- Paige asked, angrily.

-Just try..- Owen said, smiling.

Paige tried to bite it again, and this time made it. She chewed it slowly and her eyes widened in shock.

-You like it?- Owen asked her.

-Three words,- Paige answered. -Not that bad.

_Best. Thing. Ever._

Owen smirked as Paige finished her Big Mac and he ate his Chicken Club.

-Can we go now?- Paige asked.

-Sure.- Owen answered.

They walked to the car again, and sat on the front seats.

-Where are we going now?- Paige asked.

-To my job,- Owen said-. You remember I have a summer job, right?

-Shit, I forgot that,- Paige cursed.

Owen smirked at her as Paige rolled her eyes.

-Too bad.- Owen said, still smirking.

He drove Paige to the mall, and the car ride went just as great as the previous. When they arrived, Erik was already going out of the store.

-Owen, you're late...- He said, with a sad expression.-Now I can't talk to you about my wonderful day...

-Uh, I'll make up for it...- Owen said. -Sorry.

-It's okay,- he said, smiling.- I see you were a tad busy.

Erik walked away before Owen could say anything and Paige walked into the store.

-New stuff!- She cried. -Give me those dresses,- she said to Owen, pointing at a rack of dresses. - And those. And those.

-Calm down. You will have the right to buy them... _Tomorrow_.- Owen said.

-It's not a good idea to come between me and shopping.- Paige said glaring at Owen.

-Believe me, I know,- Owen said.- But today I'm an employee, and employees can't buy dresses.

Paige frowned, and then her eyes widened.

-Or steal them. Or "wash" them. Or "repair" them.- Owen said, reading Paige's expression.

-Ugh, fine.

Minutes later, Paige was playing with her bracelet when a tall, blonde girl caught her attention. Her dark brown eyes were staring at Owen, until she realized Paige was looking at her. Then, Paige could tell she didn't like that girl. Owen looked at them both.

-Sorry, I haven't introduced you. Paige...- he said gesturng at Paige- ...Courtney- he gestured at Courtney. -Courtney's new here and is going to help. And you, Paige– you're going to sit over there and watch.

Courtney smiled cheesily at Owen, and Owen smiled back.

_Damn, his smile is much hotter than her fuckin' face._

Paige sat down on a sofa that was at the store and started watching as the first customer arrived.

_Bo-ring_.

She pulled out her iPhone and started playing some games, when Courtney's giggle made her look up. Courtney was twirling her hair and _looking_ at Owen admiringly, like he was some kind of king.

Sums up, she looked like an idiot.

And Owen? He was casually talking to her about the store, how to handle it, and things like that. Paige listened to them, pretending she was still playing Angry Birds on her iPhone. As usual, Courtney was grinning stupidly.

_Idiot._

Paige decided it was not worthy of her time and went back to Angry Birds, but couldn't help glancing at Owen and Courtney. After a while, she decided she had already had enough of Courtney 'bumping' into Owen and giggling like an idiot at him.

"I'm fed up with this bitch," she muttered to herself.

Paige walked up to Owen and looked at him.

-I want to help,- she said to Owen.

Owen stared at her, openmouthed.

-A-are you sure?- he asked, raising an eyebrow.

-Sure, what's a little change of pace?- Paige asked confidently.

-Okay... You, uh, go put the dresses on that rack.- Owen said gesturing to an empty rack.

-M'kay.

Paige started putting the dresses on the empty rack, and saw Owen smiling proudly at her on the corner of her eye. She also managed to see Courtney giving her the evil eye, which she didn't care about. When she finished, she asked Owen for more work and she helped out some customers, at the 'Owen Style': "Ohmygosh, it goes so good with your skin tone!" "It really complements your eyes." When she was done, it was nearly four 'o clock, and Paige decided she needed a little break.

-Owen, I'm going to Starbucks, coming in '5. You in?- She asked.

-Nah, I'll stay here.- Owen replied.

Paige walked to Starbucks and came back in minutes, holding a Caramel Frappuccino. When she came back, Owen was not in the store, but Courtney was.

-Where's Owen?- Paige asked, frowning.

-Oh, he's not here...- Courtney said. -In the toilet.

-Right...

An awkward five-seconds-that-feel-like-ages silence happened between them, and then Owen came back, same as Courtney's idiotic smile. Paige rolled her eyes.

-Owen? What else do I do?- Paige asked, annoyed by Courtney.

-Just put dresses on that rack,- he said gesturing to a new, empty rack.

Paige grabbed some dresses and put them on the rack, when Courtney walked up to her and the frappuccino. And of course, she did what she knew best, she 'bumped' into Paige and got frappuccino all over Paige's top.

-Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry!- Courtney said with a fake surprised expression, but Paige could see the smirk she was hiding.

-Bitch. You know you did it on purpose!- Paige said.

-What?! No, I didn't!- Courtney protested.

-Lii-ar...- Paige sang.

-Please, forgive me!- Courtney said, even louder.

-You know you did it on purpose, why would I?! You know how much it costs to get the stain out of these clothes?!

Owen was already standing beside the girls.

-Paige. She did it accidentaly! You can't get mad over such a small thing.- Owen protested.

Courtney smirked at Paige, but of course Owen did not see it.

-Don't tell me what can I be mad at! That bitch did it on purpose.

-Paige! Courtney did it accidentaly. Now apologize.

-Uh, no, thank you very much. I prefer standing over there watching her playing dumb.

Paige glared at Owen and sat down on the sofa, back to Angry Birds. Two hours later, Owen tapped her on the shoulder.

-Gotta go.

Paige glared at him and walked to the car, Owen following her. The car ride didn't go just as well as the previous one– they didn't say a word. When they arrived, Owen glanced at Paige.

-We're here.

They got off the car, Paige still glaring at him. When they were at the door, Owen stared at her.

-Why are you so mad?- He asked.

-Why don't you ask innocent angel Courtney, I think she knows the answer.- Paige replied, glaring at Owen.

-As far as I know, you're rich. You can buy any new tops. So I still don't get it! Why did it affect you so much?

-Because!

Paige glared at him, and Owen glared back. He then walked away, as Paige slammed the door, getting inside the house.

And started to cry.


	12. Another Psych Project, Part Two

**AUTHOR´S NOTE: Hi guys! I´m back with another chapter- and I believe you were looking forward to this one.**

**First, you can see the sapphire blue dress, Paige´s outfit on the previous chapter and Paige´s outfit on this chapter.**

**Second, please follow me on Twitter! sushiifanatic**

**You might get some spoilers now and then! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Surviving High School.**

* * *

11:00 A.M.

Paige Lenx woke up hearing the annoying iPhone music, and was turning it off, but stopped when she saw the message.

"Show off day!"

_Holy crap._

She didn´t remember about the second day of her sorta-kinda-psychology project with Owen. And when she suddenly remembered -or, her iPod did- her mind flashed back to every second of the day before, and she ended up quite angry, disgusted and sad. _No one _treated Paige Lenx like dirt and get along with it.

Much less a dumb, flirty blonde girl.

Paige grabbed her iPhone, about to call Zoe, but resisted the urge.

_It´s your day, Paige. Make him feel like crap like he did._

Paige felt much better for the thought, and walked to her bathroom to wash her teeth. A minute later, she walked into her walk-in super gorgeous closet, trying to decide what could she wear.

_Casual...?_

_No. _

_It´s your day, not his. Gotta feel special._

She picked a red dress with golden high heels and combed her hair into a pad leaving her sorta-fringe down. She was ready.

Paige glanced at the clock. 11:45 A.M. She made herself a coffee and waited untill 12:00 P.M. When the time came, she went out of her house and jumped into her limo, ordering the chaffeaur to drive her to Owen´s house- which she got the adress from the internet. She arrived minutes later and she got off the limo. She knocked on Owen´s door.

_Show you´re angry. You´re way better than that useless brat Courtney, and he should know it._

He opened it seconds later, and Paige glared at him.

-Are you...- he started to say, his expression sad, and then he glared at Paige. -Gosh, you´re still angry? It was just a frappuccino stain. Which, by the way, hope you could clean.

_Oh my God._

_He has definitely no idea of what it was to me._

-Just get on the limo.- Paige replied angrily.

-Ugh.

They both got in the limo, the chaffeaur driving and Owen next to Paige, in the back.

-Where are we going?- Owen asked, putting on his seatbelt.

The chaffeaur started the car and Paige looked at Owen.

-Do the words 'fancy' and '12:30 P.M' give you any clue?

-Oh man...

The car ride went somewhat silent. Paige didn´t talk to Owen much, showing she was still angry. But for a moment, she could´ve sworn she saw Owen´s eyes fill with pain.

* * *

Paige and Owen arrived half an hour later. They got off the limo and entered a fancy looking sushi restaurant. Paige picked a table and they sat there.

-What are you going to order?- Owen asked Paige.

-Sushi. Duh.- Paige replied, still angry.

-What kind of sushi, that´s what I meant.

-Makis.

-I guess I´ll order those then.

-Why do you think you´ll like them?

-I dunno... You have good taste.

_A compliment. Great. _

They waited untill the waiter arrived with their food. When they got their sushi, Owen tried to wet a maki in soy sauce, but he got his hand covered in soy sauce. Paige couldn´t help but laugh, and Owen smiled at her.

-Guess it´s your turn to get your hand with sauce,- said Paige, smiling.

-I guess it is.- Owen replied, happily.

They continued eating their sushi, Owen having accidents like those often. They laughed and teased each other a lot during the entire lunch, what ended with Paige not so angry at him.

-What time is it?- Owen asked.

-Crap, it´s three 'o clock. Late for the mall!- Paige answered.

-The what?

-THE MALL. Hullo, it´s my life. You think I spend a day without going?

-Now I think about it... Nope.

Paige smiled.

-Well, let´s go then.

They paid and got out of the restaurant. They got into the limo, the chaffeaur driving and Owen sitting on the back, next to Paige. They arrived to the mall minutes later. Paige entered the mall and Owen followed her into a shoes store. Paige gasped and grabbed some leopard print & hot pink shoes along with some black and turquoise high heels.

-Which one?- Paige asked.

-Try them on,- Owen replied.

Paige took off her high heels and tried on the leopard print shoes. She tried to put them on, but it was hard to her.

-I think you´d need a little help...- Owen suggested.

-Fine.- Paige answered.

Owen helped Paige put on the shoes, both blushing a light pink. Paige stood up and walked around the store.

-They´re comfortable and cute... What do you think?- Said Paige.

-They´re nice,- Owen told her.

Paige smiled and took them off. She tried on the black and turquoise high heels, and liked them just as much as the previous. Paige looked at an employee standing next to her.

-I´m taking these,- Paige said.

The employee grinned.

-It´s ten hundred dollars,- The employee said.

Paige put on the golden high heels she was already wearing and paid for the shoes. She got out of the store and Owen held her shoes boxes. They entered a lot of stores more, spending around 100.000 dollars. Then, Paige entered Becky´s Wardrobe.

-Never thought you´d take me to my job.- Owen said, startled.

-I remembered the new dresses...- Paige said with a smile.

Paige looked around, expecting Erik, but she saw Courtney. Paige glared at Courtney and Courtney giggled at Owen.

_Ignore the bitch. Ignore her._

Paige bought a lot of dresses, spending 100.000 more. She was paying for them, when Owen got out of the store to talk to his friend for a second. Courtney glanced around, making sure Owen wasn´t there.

-Huh, so you´re back.- Courtney muttered, a disgusted expression on her face.

-I´m back, and there´s nothing you can do.- Paige replied, glaring at Courtney. -You hate me? So what? You´re just a stuck up bitch.

-You still don´t get it, you idiot? Owen is MINE. Not yours.

Paige glared at her and took her bags.

-Thanks for shopping at Becky´s Wardrobe!- Courtney added with a fake smile.

Paige rushed out of the store and found Owen.

-What was that?- He asked, confused.

-Oh, you know, the asshole that works with you.- Paige replied.

-Why are you so angry at her?!- Owen asked.

-Why don´t you understand?

Paige glared at him and got out of the mall. She got into the limo. The chaffeaur was driving them to Paige´s house, when the limo ran out of petrol. They were in the middle of nowhere, far away from town. Paige sat on the grass, looking at the sunset, and a tear ran down her cheek.

-Are you okay?- Owen asked her.

Paige hesitated. She was about to answer him angrily, but she was too fragile. She broke down in tears, her head on Owen´s shoulder.

-Everything´s going wrong...- She said.

-Shhh... It´s going to be okay.

Minutes passed. Owen glanced at Paige.

-You know, things are going badly at my life too...- He said. -My parents are divorced, some of my friends are far away and my cousin is sick...

Paige looked at him.

-I´m sorry...- She said.

-It´s okay.

Paige smiled.

-I have something to say...- Owen confessed. Some seconds passed. -I... I like you.

Paige waited a second, to know if it was real. She was too surprised to believe it.

-Me.. Me too.- She said.

Owen kissed her, and Paige kissed him back.

This time, she knew the moment couldn´t be more magical.

Even though it meant watching the sunset and sitting in the grass.


	13. Romantic Dramas

**AUTHOR´S NOTE: Hey guys! It´s me again, updating this. **

**I want to tell you a story, ok?**

**Once upon a time, there was a city where tons of girls who were meant to fall in love, or at least flirt. But one of them was different, she was pretty much born to be a matchmaker. She barely had crushes, and when she did... They lasted a lifetime.**

**It all started when she was around three years old, watching Backyardigans (I forgot how to spell it :p) she loved the couple between the blue penguin and the pink (uh, bug?). Plus the orange animal and the yellow hippo (I think her name was Tasha...).**

**Then came Phineas & Ferb, and well, who didn´t like Phineas and Isabella, Candace and Jeremy and Ferb and Vanessa? :)**

**Afterwards, Creddie (during a while she was confused whether she liked Creddie or Seddie) and Seddie finally.**

**I guess that next came the rest of the couples, specially Powen, and lastly, Auslly.**

**BUT POWEN WAS THE BESTEST EVER. **

**And that awesome chick, is me. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Surviving High School, but if I did, it would just be Powen and Zoward every single episode... ;)**

* * *

The next week happened quickly.

Paige was struggling to forget about the kiss, to even forget about her crush on Owen. She thought they probably weren´t meant to be, that Owen didn´t really liked her, and neither did her. She did her best to avoid the Centerscore Mall and stay in her house, which was complete torture for her. She discovered Madisenn had forgotten some of her drama DVD´s at Paige´s house, so Paige just stayed in her bed, her eyes red from crying. That she did during an entire week, watching romantic dramas.

One day, it was half past three in the afternoon, when Zow walked right into Paige´s "Noooo! Hanna! You love Kyle! Don´t do this to him!". Zoe watched Paige from her door, her eyebrows raised.

-What..?- Zoe asked.

Paige turned to look at her and quickly laid down on her bed, pretending she was asleep, even though she knew it was a stupid move.

-I know you´re awake, I´ve seen the handkerchiefs.- Zoe said.

Paige sat up and sighed.

-Don´t tell anyone... Please?- Paige told Zoe.

-Whoa, I couldn´t hide this and the 'please?' you just said. Just... Whoa.- Zoe said, surprised.

-I´m _so _going to kill you, Zoe...- Paige threatened.

-Calm down, I´m not telling.

-Smart from you to do so.

Some moments passed, and Zoe glanced at Paige.

-It´s him, isn´t it?- She asked, although she knew it was true.

Paige hesitated, and then sighed.

_She´s my real friend... She shouldn´t tell anyone.. Or laugh. Or anything._

-Yeah... Guess so.- Paige replied.

-Oh, em, gee! What happened!- Zoe said, smiling.

-Gee, calm down. It was nothing.

-If it _was _nothing, I would not see all these handkerchiefs.- Zoe said, gesturing at a handkerchief.

_Holy crap..._

-Well, he met this blonde girl who was all over him, I went to Starbucks and bought a frappuccino, and she bumped on purpose into me and got frappuccino all over my top.

-Ouch,- Zoe teased.

Paige glared at her.

-Like I was saying... Owen stood up for her, we fought, he drove me back here and he left. Next day, we were doing pretty well, untill the blonde stuck-up appeared again, and we discussed again. The limo ran out of petrol and we had to sit on the middle of nowhere waiting for the chaffeaur to get some and I remembered my parents... My lack of real relationships... Him standing up for someone else. And I broke down in tears, he conforted me and then...

_Don´t say it..._

-...we...

_Holy shit it´s Zoe! Say it for once, ignore your old self!_

-...kissed.

Zoe gasped.

-So that´s the reason for the handkerchiefs.. You´re trying to get over him.

-Yes...

-...with romantic dramas.

-Uh-huh...

Zoe looked at Paige.

-You´re hopeless.- Zoe decided.

-I know...-Paige replied.

-You know what, you should talk to him. Casually go by, talk about it and see what happens.

-I guess I should...

-Bye then. Go get ready.

Paige smiled at her.

-Goodbye...

Zoe left, guilt in her eyes. She bit her lip.

_She needs to_ know... Zoe thought to herself. _Soon._

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? No matter what, please review! I appreciate any kind of reviews! :))))**


	14. Awkward

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating! I really love writing (Me and writing is like Zoe and baking cupcakes) but I suffered a Writer's Block :/ Hope this chapter is good enough for you guys!**

**Sushi =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SHS.**

* * *

Paige was on her limo, her chaffeaur driving her to the Centerscore Mall. She was lying on her seats, thinking about Owen and the previous days. She _did _have crushes before Owen –she was 21, she had dated twice as times– but she was handling the situation like a newbie. She wondered why. Why the feeling was so unknown. Why crushing felt so... weird. It was because, maybe, those guys she had dated before were the wrong guys. They were not real crushes, real boyfriends. Paige sighed, wanting to scream instead. Her parents were divorced and she _hated_ her step dad, she felt she had no real friends –of course, Zoe as an exception– and plus, she had to deal with crushing. And that made Paige feel her life was a mess, it made her feel like she needed to just exchange places with any other girl. But she couldn't. She was Paige Lenx, millionaire beauty queen. She couldn't have relationships that did not involve material things. And that was what hurt the most.

-Miss Lenx, we're here,- the chaffeaur announced, interrupting her reflexion.

Paige got off her limo and walked straight into Becky's Wardrobe. She saw Owen and walked up to him, while glancing around to make sure Courtney wasn't there –and later, thanking god she was not there–. Owen looked at her, and she waved.

-So...- he said, unable to say anything.

-So...- she repeated, speechless.

-This is awkward.

-Yeah, you wanna talk about it?

-I guess.

Paige sat on the sofa, Owen sitting next to her.

-I know you've most likely been trying to deny this,- Owen began -But it was real.

Paige sighed.

-It was?- She asked.

-Yeah. I do like you,- he replied.

They smiled at each other.

-So, what do you think pf going on a date?- Owen asked. -You know, a real one.

-Sure,- Paige said, nodding. -Pick me up tomorrow at 17:00.

-Deal,- he agreed. -Where are we going?

-Oh, you know, er... The, uh, cinema?

-I've got a better idea. Can you skate?- Owen asked.

-Uh, you're asking the girl who won three competitions with really good people.

-Then you won't have a problem.

Owen smiled at her.

-I'll be looking forward to tomorrow...- She said. -But right now, I'mma go shopping.

-Bye, and hope you spend less than 100.000 this time.- Owen teased.

Paige smiled and walked out of Becky's Wardrobe. She turned around and saw Owen smiling.

And that second, she knew the next day was going to be amazing.


	15. Girl Time

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Sorry for not writing, I went through another Writer's Block and when I finally had an idea, I could barely write about 100 words before going on a family trip where I barely had WiFi– and when I did, I pretty much used it to watch Glee (sorry guys) because my parents won't let me watch it "until I behave properly and study for the tests".**

**But I'm giving you 1.15 K words...**

**Disclaimer: SHS is not mine, although the plot is 100% mine.**

* * *

Paige got out of Becky's Wardrobe and into her limo, as happy as she could ever be. The "Powen" thing was solved, and as long as it didn't get too cheesy, it was fine by her. But what was she going to tell Zoe? Zoe would make it three times cheesier, but she was not going to let her.

-Miss Lenx, where shall we go?- the chaffeaur asked, again interrupting Paige's reflexion.

-My house.- She answered.

When Paige got to her house, she laid down on her bed, about to turn on the TV and watch some reality shows, when she got a text from Prissy:

_Where have u been? Hello, girl time Wednesdays. C u!_

Paige cursed to herself; she had forgotten about the Girl Time on Wednesdays. She and her friends, Prissy, Caroline and Madisenn, always used to have a little girl time every Wednesday– usually after school they would spend one or two hours at a spa or a mall, but during summer there was no excuse to spend five hours blabbing about high heels. Paige sighed, knowing she couldn't escape from what she now called hell, even though she used to call it paradise. She grabbed her purse and wore some high heels, some she knew that would distract the girls easily. In other words, she wore the black and turquoise oh-so special high heels she had bought with Owen. Paige got out of her house, walking to Prissy's house.

_I guess u r on ur way, meet us at the mall! _

She read the text from Prissy, and cursed again. Paige got into her limo and ordered the chaffeaur to drive her to Centerscore Mall.

-You were already there barely some minutes ago- the chaffeaur said.

-Shut up, don't remind me, chaffeaur,- Paige snapped.

-I have a _name_, I'm Rick,- Rick said,- And I can remind you of whatever I want to, you know.

-Shut up, _Rick_. I can fire you anytime I want to, you know.

Rick scowled at her, but didn't speak again, except for when they arrived to Centerscore Mall, the typical "We're here, Miss Lenx".

Paige got out of the limo, wandering around the mall. She walked past Starbucks, and she thought she had seen red, dark brown and light brown haired heads sitting on Starbucks, but she ignored that thought and walked straight into Becky'd Wardrobe.

-Hey,- Owen greeted.- I thought you were here already?

-Girl time,- Paige explained.- Seems like hell these days. Crap, what have you _done_ to me?

Owen smirked at that thought. He had _changed_ her, changed her into a better person. He laughed.

-Har har. Don't laugh, you'll have to carry tons of bags tomorrow...- Paige teased.

-I can take that,- he said.- Besides, I'll give your poor servant a break.

Paige laughed and kissed him. What started as a kiss turned into a make-out session, until Paige's phone buzzed.

_We're on Starbucks, in case u haven't seen us!_

-Shit,- Paige muttered.

-So you _do_ like spending time with me.- Owen teased.

Paige glared at him, her look telling him she did _not_ want to be cheesy. And he knew that, but he really did like teasing her about that.

-Bye,- Paige said.

She glanced around the store while leaving, but when she was by the door, she turned amd said:

-Oh, tell me when you get some new dresses, will you?

Owen nodded. He was not going to forget that: shopping was serious when it came to Paige Lenx...

* * *

-Just where have you been?!- Prissy asked.

_Yeah, yeah. I think you already typed that out, like, a million times._

-Searching. Shopping.- Paige replied simply. She knew they would buy that easily.

-Okay...- Prissy answered.

Paige looked at Prissy. She had a suspicious look on her face. Paige glanced at Caroline. She was obviously trying to distract herself by looking at the customers. Paige stared at Madisenn, and she saw that guillible look desesperately trying to hide something; she looked like she could burst into tears or laughter at any moment, that too. Even though she would love to make them spill what they knew, something told Paige she really shouldn't. To torture them with guilt. And so she did.

-So... Have you been to the shoe store on third floor? It has gorgeous shoes!- Paige commented.

-Yeah, we've been there...- Caroline said.

-Without me?- Paige asked, shocked.

-Without you,- Prissy said angrily,- and obviously you've been there without us too.

_Shit, she has a point. Why does Prissy has to be somewhat smart sometimes?!_

-But... If I knew you were willing to come, you could've called.

-We did...- Madisenn said.

Paige had sudden flashbacks of her being at Becky's Wardrobe and flirting with Owen, or making out, or teasing him, and looking at her phone: Ten missed calls. From: Prissy-Caroline-Madisenn-Mom.

_Fuck._

-We feel like you've been not so close to us as we used to be...- Caroline said.

Paige muttered a curse to herself: if girl time was boring, to spend even more time with them... It would _kill_ her.

-But last time we saw each other was last Wednesday,- Paige complained. She looked distracted, and she was. Owen was making signs to tell her something. "THE DRESSES," he mouthed. She tried to tell him "not now" but the girls kept staring at her like she was a weirdo. When they were about to look back, Owen got the message and he left. The girls looked at Paige awkwardly, but continued their conversation, which, apparently, was pretty important:

-...Exactly... You didn't answer our calls, texts and we did not find you in your mansion. So we made a decision...- Prissy said.

_Uh oh._

-We want to have a sleepover!Plus, to make sure you'll come, it'll be in your house. We'll be there by 7:00.

_Shit._

* * *

**Do you like Glee? Do you like Monte Carlo? Then read an awesome crossover (colab) I'm working on with true fangirl! We will soon publish the first chapter! :)**

**By the way, any Finchel fans? Read the most awesomest Finchel story ever: Oops I fell in love from true fangirl. Just read it and review please! :)**


	16. Grounded

**AUTHOR´S NOTE: SOOOOOO SO SORRY GUYS! I was grounded, now it´s Winter Break and I will definitely continue! I´ll update tomorrow or in Tuesday, but I promise I will!**

**Please forgive me :'(**

**-Sushi**

**P.S: Are you a Glee fan? Read 'Oops I fell in love' by true fangirl and 'Pregnant' by randombookfan! They´re awesome writers, give it a try!**


	17. Feeling Guilty

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KNOW, I'M DISSAPOINTING YOU. **

**THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER. I JUST CANNOT WRITE. I HAVE NO IDEAS. GOSH, I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHY I AM WRITING EVERYTHING IN CAPITAL LETTERS. **

**I. AM. SO. SO. SO. (X100) SORRY.**


End file.
